The Return Of The Draculas
by DangerBreaker
Summary: Vlad and his family return to Stokely, and things are at first very awkward, but things ease up - and Chloe's old feelings for Vlad are back. Will she tell him, and if so, what does he feel about her? And how will he take to Chloe's new friend, Ellis?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe walked into school, linked arms with her friend, Ellis, chatting and laughing about…just anything. They'd know each other for 2 and a half years, ever since Vlad left. Chloe and Robin had remembered him, but they hadn't seen him, so they'd pretty much given up.

Chloe slipped her bag in her locker like Ellis, as they knew full well the teachers had a meeting and the kids would be allowed to talk or play for the younger kids until they were done. And then they'd have to have their coffee, so they had plenty of time.

"Hey, who's that with Robin?" Ellis asked, pointing.

Chloe followed her finger, and her arm dropped from Ellis'.

_Vlad._

They hadn't spotted her, and lots of people were running up to greet him. Chloe was frozen. Ellis shook her a bit.

"But…no…no…no, not him!" Chloe said, and she turned and pushed her way away from Robin and Vlad, tears streaming down her face.

She could hear Ellis following her, but Chloe just ran. Ellis caught her arm a few meters away from the crowd.

"No, he can't be here! Not after he left us!" Chloe wept, and Ellis, without waiting for an explanation, hugged Chloe tightly.

When the crowd subsided, Vlad and Robin spotted the crying Chloe and Ellis comforting her. The boys went over.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Robin said uncertainly.

Chloe's head shot up. She eyed Robin and Vlad. Her eyes locked with Vlad, and he sensed her anger.

"What are you doing here?" the five words escaped Chloe's mouth, in a very angry tone.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, it was the only way…" Vlad said.

"Only way to do what, exactly? Be alone?" Chloe said, venom starting to take over.

"No, to save my family!" Vlad argued.

Chloe fell silent. Then, she stepped forward and hugged Vlad, who hugged her back awkwardly.

Chloe pulled back, wiping her eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry I snapped." She whispered.

Erin came running over, slipping her hand through Vlad's.

"What's going on?" she asked, kissing Vlad on the cheek.

Smack. It was like this girl had hit Chloe round the face. Ellis noticed this.

"This is Erin. Erin, Chloe, Robin and uh…" Vlad looked at Ellis.

"Ellis." Ellis gave a wry smile.

After a while, Vlad, Erin and Robin went off to the office, and Chloe's hands balled into fists.

"Ellis." She turned to her best friend. "I can't…believe he has a girlfriend."

Ellis sighed and patted Chloe's shoulder.

At Woodwork, Chloe knew somehow that Erin was glaring at her. She obviously was jealous.

After Woodwork, Erin approached Chloe, while Ellis went to the door, stopping to wait for Chloe. Only Ellis knew Robin and Vlad were waiting for Chloe and Erin.

"Listen up, Chloe." Erin said, and her voice sounded angrier than Chloe was earlier. Chloe folded her arms, waiting.

"Stay away from Vlad. It's obvious you liked him at one point, but he's my boyfriend, so back off." Erin said coldly.

Chloe looked at her. _Stay away from _Vlad; the boy Chloe didn't only like, she loved him. She swallowed, and nodded at Erin, and at that point, both girls turned to see Vlad, Robin and Erin, arms folded, watching.

Chloe grabbed her back, pushed past Robin and didn't say a word as she walked out.

She kept her word, simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin was gone. She'd left when she and Vlad had broken up over what Erin had said to Chloe.

Chloe was sitting in her room, writing in her diary. She quickly slid it under the pillow when Vlad walked in. He shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Chloe." Vlad said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hey, Mr. Dracula."Chloe retorted, sitting next to him with a smile.

"Listen, about Erin today, I'm so sorry. We…"

"Broke up? I know. It's okay, I don't blame you." Chloe said, touching his arm.

"And…was it true what she said, about you liking me?" Vlad asked.

Chloe swallowed. "Err, I, I have to, go to Ellis' house. You should go see Robin." She said quickly, heading for the door.

Vlad nodded and went to Robin's room while Chloe ran to Ellis' house, panting.

But, when Chloe got back at last, Vlad was still there. He gave a wave when he and Robin were going to Robin's room, and Vlad quickly explained he had just been to get some stuff and that he was staying over.

As he entered Robin's room, Chloe went down to ask her mother advice.

"Mum…" Chloe said tentatively.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Branagh asked, turning to face Chloe.

"Well…I have a crush on someone, and I don't think I'll ever tell him, but whenever I see him it's too hard for me to cope with him not knowing…he looks into my eyes and I know that those eyes aren't ever going to look at me the way I look at him…how do I cope?" Chloe asked.

Mrs. Branagh put her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Have a long think, and then tell him. He is a great boy and you're an amazing girl. You and Vlad deserve each other."

"How did you know it was him?" Chloe asked.

"Because I've seen you look at him." Mrs. Branagh said.

"Thanks Mum." Chloe said. As she began to walk up the stairs, she imagined Vlad, staring at her incredulously with his stupidly sexy smirk and saying he didn't feel that way.

Him, kissing Ellis. Then, marrying Ellis. And Chloe, at her mother's grave.

Vlad and Ellis, kissing by Chloe's grave.

Chloe suddenly collapsed on the stairs and fell into blackness. She could hear her mother, Robin, Vlad. Then someone hauled her upright and Chloe didn't remember anything more.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she's breathing."

Chloe sat up with a groan, and immediately felt someone gripping her hand. Both hands. Chloe looked at her left. Vlad. To her right, there was Ellis. Robin and Mrs. Branagh, Ian and Paul and Ellis' parents were gathered round her worriedly.

"Are you alright, love?" Mrs. Branagh asked. "You gave us quite a scare."

"But," said a voice. A doctor, Chloe saw when he came round. "This boy here" he gestured to Vlad "Saved your life. He gave you the kiss of life and that seemed to work."

Chloe felt herself turning crimson, and she looked down. She didn't let her eyes stray to Vlad.

Later, in her room with Ellis, Ellis was asking questions and Chloe explained all of her visions.

"Chlo-ee!" Ellis said exasperatedly. "I don't like Vlad, and he doesn't like me, silly." She hugged her friend. "I'd never steal him, from anyone, especially not you."

When Ellis left and Chloe got up to go downstairs, she was surprised when Vlad appeared, shoved her back into her room and he shut the door.

"What you told Ellis." Vlad said. "I heard."

Chloe blushed and looked down.

Then she looked up. She moved to break away from him, but moved too close. Their lips touched briefly, then she pulled back, mentally kicking herself, and she quickly moved out of the way.

"It's not like it matters." Chloe whispered. "Goodnight, Vlad."

He left, and Chloe threw herself onto her bed. She loved Vlad, sure, but she didn't want to admit it to him.

"…And we ended up kissing." Vlad finished to Robin, who had seen through a crack in Chloe's door, which had re-opened without either Vlad or Chloe noticing, and had thought wrong.

"So it was an accident. Phew!" Robin said.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't WANT to kiss her." Vlad said, smirking a little. "It just means I wasn't planning on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellis and Robin had their heads together, whispering and staring at Vlad and Chloe at breakfast the next day. Ellis had come over for breakfast and Robin had explained the situation to her. Chloe was refusing to look at anyone. She finished eating, washed up everyone's stuff, and then quickly dragged Ellis out of the room.

Which was of course when they started arguing. Until Robin and Vlad came bolting out, Ellis and Chloe were cat fighting. Robin yanked Ellis away from Chloe and Vlad yanked Chloe away from Ellis. Chloe had less cuts than Ellis but was bleeding more, and yet Ellis had more cuts and was bleeding less.

Later, when Ellis had gone, Chloe sat in her room, fingering the bruise that Ellis had given her and letting blood seep down her face. Vlad entered and pulled her gently upright, placing a tissue against Chloe's worst wound, and he held it there. Eventually Chloe held it herself and he used the hand he'd used to hold the tissue in place to grip Chloe's.

"Was the fight about our...kiss?" Vlad asked.

Chloe nodded silently. "Mostly."

Vlad frowned. "Mostly?"

"Well, she was...going off at me because...she was tired of me not saying that I..." Chloe looked down, struggling.

"She was tired of you not saying...?" Vlad prompted.

"She was tired of her being the only one saying in our conversations that I'm in love with you." Chloe sighed. She ducked her head, blushing.

Vlad lifted her head and kissed her. It was a real kiss, not accidental. It was perfect.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, and the kiss became heated before Robin and Ellis walked in. Chloe and Vlad sprang apart.

Silence filled the room, and it didn't help that it was awkward silence.

Then, Chloe broke it, by standing up and facing Ellis and Robin. "Come in. Shut the door."

They did so, and they sat on her bed. Chloe re-assumed her space next to Vlad.

"What do you want? And what is she doing here?" Chloe said. Vlad rested a hand on her arm to relax her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I know you would have told me anyway. I overreacted." Ellis said.

Chloe nodded and forgave her.

"So, are you two...you know..." Robin said.

Chloe and Vlad exchanged a glance.

"Yeah." They both said.

"We are." Vlad finished.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday when the trio went to school, after the long explanation of Vlad's vampirism and the swearing of Ellis that she wouldn't tell anyone, Vlad and Chloe were holding hands while Ellis and Robin just blushed when they looked at each other.

"We have to do something about them. They can't hide their feelings forever." Chloe whispered into Vlad's ear. He nodded.

"Hey, Ellis!" said Chloe, loudly. "I couldn't help but REMEMBER when you told me who you had a crush on. And since you kept saying mine, I'm going to speak out yours."

Robin tensed. Ellis tensed. Vlad smirked.

"It's Robin." Chloe announced, and then she grabbed Vlad's hand and pulled him away so Ellis could be alone with the boy she loved.

Vlad spun Chloe round and laughed. "That was evilly ingenious." He said.

"I know." Chloe said, adopting a smirk of her own.

"You're so sexy when you do that." Vlad leaned forward and kissed Chloe. She slid her arms round his neck and he held her waist. It had started to become passionate when they heard the voice Chloe loathed. Joanie Stewart, the bully. The one who wanted Vlad.

"Hello, Vlad!" Joanie batted her eyelids. Chloe broke away from Vlad, and walked back over to Ellis and Robin. They had just broken apart from kissing.

Ellis' mouth dropped open, and so did Robin's.

Chloe turned.

Joanie was kissing Vlad, her arms round Vlad's neck just as Chloe had. Vlad didn't pull away, but didn't seem to be kissing back. Until he held her waist like he had with Chloe.

Chloe felt sick. She turned and ran. Out of the school, as fast as she could.

She felt someone pull her to the side.

Vlad was holding her shoulders.

"Please, Chloe, that didn't mean anything!" Vlad whispered. He was…crying.

"Oh, Vlad." Chloe breathed, and she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. When she pulled back, she smiled, tears shining in her own eyes.

"I know, I know it meant nothing." She whispered, tears spilling now. He wiped hers away and his own. Then he kissed her passionately. After a while, they went to school. But before they entered, Chloe smiled at Vlad.

"I love you, Vladimir Dracula, and I always have. I always will." She said.

They had never actually had time to say those there words before.

"I love you too Chloe Branagh. Always and forever, till the end." Vlad replied.

And yet he knew somehow that there wouldn't be a forever.

After school Chloe took Vlad's hand and whispered "I have to tell you something."

Vlad took her into the castle and turned to her. "What is it?"

"I want you to turn me. Into one of you, a vampire. You can't stay alone for the rest of your life, and I want to be with you." Chloe said.

Vlad sighed, and agreed.

The process was done. Vlad was awaiting Chloe to awaken.

When her eyes flickered open, he fed her blood.

After a while, she hugged him. "Vlad," she said. "Is there any way we can stay alive without blood?" she asked.

"We have to drink sometimes, but from animals if we like. I prefer to do it if the animal is dead." Vlad explained.

Chloe nodded, and hugged him tightly.


End file.
